The Secrets I Hold
by Kitsune no Miko
Summary: A songfic - set to a duel song from Revolutionary Girl Utena (Shoujo Kakumei Utena: don't worry, you don't need to know the show to understand the fic) and a theory on some of Xellos' secrets.


Origins...

Disclaimer: This songfic is to a song from Revolutionary Girl Utena (Shoujo Kakumei Utena) – "Fujingenkon Gattaijutsu" ("Inhuman Illusory Soul Fusion Magic"). It's the duel song for Episode 14. I don't own Slayers, or Utena, etc., etc., etc., C&C appreciated VERY much, as this fic is suffering from first-Slayers-fic sickness. ^_^

-Kitsune no Miko

_Shinrei ni mo areThey can be divine spirits_

_Aki ni mo areThey can be evil spirits_

_ _

Xellos watched Lina and company, his usual happy-go-lucky self masking his true nature. He toyed with the idea of telling them that they were doing much of HIS work, but quickly dismissed it. After all, it simply wasn't fun to be direct – 

that was not how one played the game.

_Ah ten no houkiAh, even if_

_Mochi kuru tomoHeaven's vapors were brought here…_

_Naraku no sokoi waSecret thoughts _

_Zen ni mo are!Can also be virtue!_

_Aku ni mo are!They can also be vice!_

_ _

He had power beyond other mazoku at his rank. Dragons, the race of the gods, gave him respect mixed with fear. The reason? He knew the rules. Once one knew the rules, the rules could be manipulated, twisted, and even broken. 

Xellos knew he held the cards of Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Graywords, and even that justice-ranting twit Amelia Wil Tesla Seiryuun in his gloved hands. They went, unknowingly, wherever he wanted them to go. 

And, since he knew how they acted, they would do whatever he wanted them to do.

_Ah jigoku no enbunAh, even if Hell's bewitching atmosphere_

_Tazusa e kuru tomowere carried here… _

_Kakaru ibukashiiAs long as such suspicious forms do come,_

_Sugata nite kitaru ue wathey shall have_

_Mondou sen!A dialogue!_

_ _

He had been human, once. All those years ago, before he was turned into a mazoku.

He knew the behavior of humans. Most mazoku underestimated them, but his knowledge had helped him attain his high position. 

Xellos winced, inwardly, as much as a mazoku could inwardly wince. He had nearly forgotten that night, so long ago it was, but a tiny whisper buried within his small black heart jumped at the chance to remind him. 

It had been cold in the shrine the copy manuscript of the Claire Bible was stored in. He was an ambitious spellcaster, and the information he sought was how to defeat the highest ranking monsters. (Lina never did ask why he knew about the tricks of the manuscript, and Xellos preferred to keep his secrets.) He had spent the day trying to decode the code that sealed the manuscript's knowledge away from him, and wondered if he would find the answer while he still lived.

"If only I had more time! If I could live longer, I could find out the knowledge the Claire Bible holds!"

_Sarademo sugokiOn a moonlit night_

_Tsuki no yo niAlready severely cold,_

_Akugare idetamai zo yamight a spirit leave its body!_

_Jinchi no oyobanu kono fushigiA mystery beyond the ken of humans,_

_Zouke no shuju taru ningen woand humanity, dwarfed by their Creator,_

_Osore wo ononokasen sono sugatais made to tremble in fear at the sight!_

_ _

The elegant-looking Mazoku Lord had come to him soon afterward, a scheming smile on her lips. 

"I am Zelas Metallium, but most call me the Beast Master of the Mazoku. You say, human, that your greatest desire is to be immortal?"

He had no choice but to answer, so scared was he. 

"Y-yes, to discover the knowledge of… the reason why the Gods and Monsters fight."

"Why would you be here otherwise?" Zelas waved a hand airily. "I am offering you a life in which you would not die unless killed off – power beyond what little you have now – a chance, little man, to play tricks on those who once tricked you. In return, I ask that you become my servant."

Xellos had accepted. After all, what could he say? He was now second in command to the Mazoku Lord, marked as Zelas' servant by his last name, ordered to follow Lina and her crew in their travels and "assist" them. 

And yet… in their faces, he could see fragments of how he had been. He wouldn't tell them; it simply wasn't fun to be direct.

That was not how one played the game.

_ _

__


End file.
